Ikααήαїdə
by A Lonely Rainbow Girl
Summary: {ØŠ} I shouldn't cry; I shouldn't cry. But the truth is I wanna say it: "Don't go. Don't leave me alone, Sam…"
_My first one shot! And a sad one, too. Inspired from the song: Ikanaide, by Kaai Yuki. Very good song; give it a listening to. I was debating, originally, whether to make this an Undertale OS or not, but considering that I know next to nothing about that fandom [But that shall be fixed soon, let me assure you] I decided to make a Danny Phantom OS instead. And I think it turned out okay... Bleh. You guys can decide that._

 _And for those eager for the next update for Torn and Frayed, be afraid! ...because the update won't be for a pretty long time_.

* * *

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, sapphire eyes looking at a smiling Sam, who was running all over her room, packing a suitcase.

He fingered the Ring of Rage on his finger, and the simple silver ring at the same time. A smile appeared on his face as he caught sight of the diamond ring he had made for Sam all those years ago.

Sam turned to face him, holding up a simple black tank top with silver and white splatter paint, and a black tee with a simple silver skull.

"Which one do you think?" She asked, and Danny glanced at them both before pointing towards the skull one. "Makes you more intimidating," He mumbled. Sam laughed and leaned towards him on her tiptoes, placing a simple kiss on his cheek.

A frown appeared on her face. "What's wrong?"

* * *

 _I said it was nothing and closed my mouth;_

* * *

Danny shook his head, flashing her a reassuring smile. "Nothing."

Her eyebrows furrowed in concern, but she didn't say anything more, grabbing another suitcase from her closet and starting to pack that one as well.

"A little help?" She called from her closet. Chuckling, Danny moved to help her sort through the forgotten place. It was full of stuff; Box would be proud, he thought idly.

* * *

 _The truth is I kind of want to stop my legs -_

* * *

"Come on, Danny! I'm gonna miss my flight!"

* * *

 _Even then, since you go straight ahead of me at a quick pace,_

* * *

Sam hurried ahead of Danny, who wanted to go faster. He really did. He just really didn't want for her to leave. A sigh escaped him. She was his obsession, after all.

* * *

 _I'm staring at that._

* * *

His blue eyes landed on her finely toned assets, taking them in at a breathtaking pace. He looked away, knowing people would notice. After all, why would he be staring at her bum? He got to see it bare lots of times.

* * *

 _You get on the last flight._

* * *

"Phew! Made it," Sam huffed, standing near the airplane boardwalk. She turned around, facing Danny with a reassuring smile. "I'll be back, Great One," She teased, planting a kiss on his cheek once more. "It's just for a week."

Danny nodded, and knowing he didn't have much time, pulled her close.

"I'm sorry I can't go with," He sighed. "The Ghosts -"

Sam held up her hand, prompting him to stop. "I know. Can't leave Amity for an hour without Box or Desiree doing something, huh?" The smile was on her face, but her lavender eyes; her beautiful, seductively attractive eyes said differently. She didn't want to leave as much as he didn't want her to.

* * *

 _You're leaving me,_

* * *

"Hey lady, you coming or what?" The Pilot called from the plane entrance. Sam bit her lip and hugged Danny tightly, then broke away, the promising words of: "I'll be back," Ringing in his ears as she boarded the plane.

* * *

 _And I start to run._

* * *

He watched from behind the glass as the plane started to take off, and without thinking, he ran outside the airport and started to run after the plane.

* * *

 _The ground is slowly going out of place._

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been running after it; it left the ground in the matter of seconds, but he didn't care. His eyes stung, and be blinked, idly wondering if the tears that fell from his eyes was caused by the rivalling winds or his emotions spilling out.

* * *

 _I shouldn't cry._

 _I shouldn't cry._

 _But the truth is I wanna say it:_

 _"Don't go."_

* * *

He cursed himself. He should have gone with her.

* * *

 _You're vanishing towards the distance._

* * *

He watched as the airplane faded from sight, now a mere speck in the blue sky.

* * *

 _You're leaving me, and I can't see you at all anymore._

* * *

A week, she said. They both never realized it would be for far, far longer.

* * *

 _The night is crumbling._

* * *

The Ring of Rage started to vibrate, reacting to its wearer's emotions. _Follow her,_ it screamed. _Follow and make sure the Queen is safe._

But he couldn't. He promised her he wouldn't.

* * *

 _I shouldn't cry._

 _I shouldn't cry._

 _But the truth is I wanna say it:_

 _"Don't go."_

* * *

A grim smile formed on his face as he realized that what she really wanted was for him to follow her.

Stupid.

* * *

 _If the festival ends, it'll be the same as always._

* * *

In his Phantom form, he flew back to Amity, memories playing in his head. A grin spread across his face as he remembered their first date at the carnival, which was interrupted by Ember and Youngblood, who surprisingly didn't bother them. Instead, they tried their best to make it the best date ever.

The two ghosts actually got away with it.

* * *

 _I knew that an unchanging night would come._

* * *

Danny sighed as he neared his town. His home; his obsession. It would all happen like usual; Skulker, Box or Technus coming out from the Zone and proclaiming their domination or hunting plans. And after he sucked them back into the thermos, his parents would chase him around the town, yelling about reducing him into molecules.

* * *

 _Even then, you look far more sexy than you usually do,_

* * *

The memory of the time they both lost their virginity to each other flashed through his mind, and he blushed a bright green as he remembered… that pleasant night. Which was miraculously not ghost disturbed.

Something told Danny that Clockwork had done something for them about that.

* * *

 _And I'm staring at that._

* * *

And he had to admit; Sam's entire body was pretty well curved. So perfect, in fact, that when she pressed her form against him, her body curved and swayed perfectly against his own.

* * *

 _Only time is passing._

* * *

He sighed as he lay on his bed. It had been six days since Sam left on her plane, and he missed her. Ellie missed her, the Far Frozen missed her, Tucker missed her - Nothing was the same without her charming laughter rolling in waves throughout the Zone.

* * *

 _It's taking me with it -_

* * *

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his snow white hair and glanced down at the thermos in his hand. Box lasted five minutes; a new record.

* * *

 _Although the way home is dark,_

* * *

As he flew along in the night sky, he missed the familiar weight of Sam on his back as he carried her, laughing, towards home.

* * *

 _I wonder if I'll be alright alone._

* * *

Danny glared at Skulker, and turned his head over his shoulder to call for Sam to throw him the thermos, but empty space was his only greeting. Mentally berating himself, he reached for the thermos himself…

* * *

 _I'm shined on by the streetlights and shadows are coming out._

* * *

"Get back here, Phantom!" Maddie roared, brandishing her ghost nets. "We're gonna tear ya apart!" Jack added, firing his bazooka uselessly into the air. Danny shook his head and chuckled at his parents, hovering above them invisibly.

* * *

 _I'm all alone, see._

* * *

He lay in his bed, longing for her warmth.

* * *

 _You're vanishing toward the distance._

* * *

He watched as the airplane faded from sight, now a mere speck in the blue sky.

* * *

 _You're leaving me,_

* * *

Her laughter echoed throughout the Zone.

* * *

 _And the night is perfectly blurring this time around too._

* * *

Losing their virginity to each other.

* * *

 _I shouldn't cry._

 _I shouldn't cry._

 _But the truth is I wanna say it:_

 _"Don't go."_

* * *

Danny walked up towards the large dead oak tree, a sad sigh escaping him as he looked down at the large, black marble headstone.

 _ **Samantha Mason,**_

 _ **Shall be missed by the Living**_

 _ **And remembered by the Dead.**_

 _ **Her King will never forget her,**_

 _ **Nor shall her daughter.**_

 _ **On the day of her death,**_

 _ **A day of peace shall be held by all ghosts,**_

 _ **And all shall mourn the Queen of the Zone.**_

 _ **May her laughter and bright spirit shine forever.**_

* * *

 _I shouldn't cry._

 _I shouldn't cry._

 _But the truth is I wanna say it:_

 _"Don't go."_

* * *

The tears fell freely now.

He leaned against the tree, hand resting on the ground where his beloved lay.

"Hey, Sam. Guess what happened today…"


End file.
